


Drunk Sex

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam and Cait have some time off after the first block. They get drunk and..





	Drunk Sex

“Okay boys and girls. That is it. Three days off. Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Matt announces. First block. First season in tank and everyone needs a good break after twelve hour days.  
“ What won’t you do so we have guidelines?” Sam inquires with a grin. Matt grins back  
“ Go have fun. You have earned it.”  
“ So want to get some drinks?” Sam asks Cait as they leave the set.  
“ I am Irish Sam. I am always up for a drink.” She is only telling the partial truth. She hopes to get him drunk and take advantage of him. This thing between him, the heat hadn’t dissipated. It had increased. She intended to do something about it before they return to work.  
“ So where would you like to go?” he asks her.  
He arches his eyes at her.   
"So. Your place or mine?"  
It is a bit of a joke. Their trailers are combined. There is a wall that seperates them but it is basically the same trailer.  
“ Mine. You go get the party supplies. I will make sure my place is clean.”  
“ Yes ma'am.”  
She goes home not just to make sure her place is clean but to clean up herself. She showers quickly and redresses in a long night shirt and nothing elsa. She brushes her curles out and brushes her teeth. She laughs at herself. She plans on drinking. Her teeth, her mouth won’t stay clean.  
His eyes get big when he sees her.  
“ Well you look comfortable.”   
“ I am. Come in and let’s get drunk. We have earned it.”  
“ That we have.”  
He carry’s in both Scottish and Irish whiskey. And soda to cut it with.  
“ Good man.” she says when she sees it.  
“ Us Scots have that in common with you Irish. We know how to drink.” Sam says. He plays bartender and pures them each a shot.  
“ To the end of block one.” she says holding the shot glass up.   
“ Slainte.” he clicks glasses with her.  
They drowned them.  
“ To Herself and her wonderful book that brought us together.” Sam says.  
“ Cheers.” she says with a grin and drowns it. “ Why don’t you get comfortable Sam?” He is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and was comfortable. But he likes how she is thinking.  
“ What do you have in mind?”  
“ Let’s start with the shirt and go from there.”  
“ To to ah crips Sam I can’t think.” The had went through all the Irish whiskey. He knows they need to get some food in them. He is feeling drunk and she weighs a lot less. Even factoring in the Irish she needed food to cut some of the alcohol.  
“ To taking a break and eating something.” he completes it. They click the glasses and drown the last of the first bottle.  
“ I have something you can eat.” There is no doubt what she means and his penis jumps.  
“ Food Cait. We need food.”   
“ You no fun. Are no fun.”  
“ You are so drunk.” he says with a laugh.  
“ That…was….the…goal.”  
“ Aye. Food.”  
“ Ay ay capion. Caption.”  
They stumble into her kitchen and dance around each other attempting to cook.   
“ Simple Cait. I don’t think I am up to….” but he can’t continue. She reachs out and graps his crotch.  
“ I think you can get up. With some assis. Assistance.”   
“ Crips Cait.”  
She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Her mouth is hungry and desperate and taste like whiskey. His kisses her back with equal desperation his arms roaming over her back and down her legs.   
She pulls away and says,  
He is dizzy and isn’t sure ot is from the kiss or if he is drunker than he thought.  
They manage to scramble eggs and make toast. They laugh and stumble as they make their way back to the living room.  
“ Let me….ah…..feed you.” Sam says.  
“ Can you?” she says as he attempts to get a bite on the fork.  
“My turn.”   
They, with lots of giggling and spilled food manage to eat must of what is fixed.  
“ You said you would feed me.” she slurs out when they are done.“  
” Are you still hungry? Maybe we can..“  
But he gets no further as she falls down on her knees and starts to undo his pants.  
” Cait..“  
She giggles and slips him out and takes him in her mouth.  
He throws his head back and groans. She is to drunk to keep a rythmn. But drunk enough to be completely inhibited. She sucks and nibbles. She takes his balls in her hands and kneeds them.  
He tries to get her up. He wants to…oh God he wants to taste her. He wants to fill her. But she was stronger then she seems and will not be moved. He tries to hold out. He really does. But he had wanted her since he had seen her. He arches back and comes hard.   
"Cait.” he says when he can speak,“ I wanted…I want to ..come here.”  
She stumbles up and he pulls of her nightshirt. His hand goes to her breasts and his lips to hers. She hums in his mouth pushing closer to him as his hungry hands work her breasts.   
“ I have wanted your hands there for …ah gawd…forever.”   
“ How about my mouth?” he asks as he trails his lips down her throat. He stops and sucks and nibbles at her neck.   
“ Ah yes. Mouth too.”  
He moves down and claims the first one while working his way down her belly.  
“ Good so good! Ah jezzzzus Sam.”  
She arches under his hands his mouth.  
“ Open your legs Cait. I want…I need….you.”  
He is also to drunk to be elegant. But it doesn’t take much. She is primed. Within minutes of his mouth reaching her honeypot, she was coming in and against his mouth. He was hard as a rock again and slipped up her body and slips himself inside her. He starts to move and they fall off the couch. The drunk and relaxed to be hurt he just keeps moving. She is just as drunk and relaxed and has no problem with this arrangement.  
“ Faster Sam. I want need to be taken hard.”  
He speeds up and she wraps her legs around him to hold him in place. She tries to match his strokes but is to drunk to.  
But he gets her off with a few deep strokes.  
“ Sam…..oh f**k Sam.”  
“ Cait baby you feel…oh gawd…you feel.”  
“ Let me drive.”  
They roll awkwardly over laughing and giggling. The roll into the couch and bump their heads neither notice. He slips out and she manages to get on top. She gets him inside her and begins to move.  
“ Ride em’ cowgirl.” she yells out. He chuckles and tightens his hands over her waist.  
He lets her play until she comes again. He then pulls her hips in closer and takes over the rythmn. He comes with a gasp and deep groan a few minutes later.


End file.
